


Ein zerbeultes Cabrio

by fanficgirl155



Category: I Love You Phillip Morris (2009)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficgirl155/pseuds/fanficgirl155
Summary: weil es so viele gute Ansätze für tiefere Dramatik gibt, die aber nicht weiter aufgegriffen werden... bis jetzt ^^oder:Phillip springt ins Cabrio und fährt davon, er ist aufgebracht und unkonzentriert...und Steven bekommt das Diabetes-Kit in die Hand gedrückt





	

Anrufe.   
So viele Anrufe.   
Hauptsächlich Polizei.   
Der blonde Mann auf dem Sofa hatte es bereits aufgegeben den Hörer abzunehmen. Es spielte nun eh keine Rolle mehr.   
  
>Wie hatte ich auch so blöd sein können?! Natürlich hat er gelogen! Natürlich hat er mich ausgenutzt – wie alle anderen auch! Wie hatte ich auch nur einen Moment lang glauben können, mit ihm wäre es anders?<   
  
Mit leerem Blick starrte er geradeaus auf die geschlossene Haustür.   
Bald würde Steven herein kommen und dann...?   
Er wusste es nicht, klammerte sich noch immer verzweifelt an die Hoffnung, dass der Andere eine Erklärung für das Ganze hatte – eine, die sie nicht beide zurück ins Gefängnis befördern würde und die beinhaltete, dass er ihn nicht belogen hatte.   
  
Sein Kopf hämmerte und seit einer Weile breitete sich eine heftige Übelkeit in seinem Innern aus. Außerdem hatte er Durst, aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich so erschöpft, dass er es nicht über sich bringen konnte, das Sofa zu verlassen.   
Einmal streifte sein Blick das Diabetes-Kit, das auf einem der kleinen Tische lag, doch wirklich registrieren tat er es nicht.   
  
>Vielleicht kommt er gar nicht mehr zurück. Vielleicht haut er einfach ab und lässt dich die ganze Scheiße ausbaden<   
  
Es schmerzte den Blonden, diese Möglichkeit auch nur in Betracht ziehen zu müssen, aber Fakt war, dass er den Mann, mit dem er zusammen lebte, den er verdammt noch einmal liebte, nicht kannte – ihn nie gekannt hatte.   
  
Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich über die Augen.   
Warum zur Hölle war er überhaupt noch hier?   
  
In diesem Moment hörte er das unmissverständliche Geräusch eines vorfahrenden Autos und bereits wenige Augenblicke später stürzte Steven zur Tür herein.   
Obgleich der Dunkelhaarige ein wenig gehetzt wirkte, zeigte er keinerlei Anzeichen von Nervosität. Vielmehr zierte ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht, als er lauthals verkündete, dass sie wegfahren würden - Urlaub.   
Für wie blöd hielt er ihn eigentlich?   
Dachte er wirklich, dass sein Partner noch immer alle seine Lügen schluckte?   
  
Mit einem Mal schlugen die Verzweiflung und innere Leere von zuvor in Zorn um und er stellte Steven zur Rede.   
Die Reaktion des Dunkelhaarigen hätte jedoch schlimmer nicht sein können:   
Bestreiten von  Tatsachen, abwehrende Handbewegungen und immer wieder dieses >Schätzchen, reg dich nich auf<. Zudem hatte er sich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen wirklich stehen zu bleiben, stattdessen war er gleich die Treppe hoch und hatte angefangen zu packen.   
  
Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.   
  
Wütend und zutiefst verletzt eilte Phillip auf die Haustür zu. Seine Augen schwammen in Tränen.   
>Soviel bin ich dir also wert, du verdammtest Arschloch! Nicht einmal stehenbleiben und zuhören kannst du mir!<   
  
Im Türrahmen blieb er noch einmal stehen und schaute zurück. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Spiegel im Flur, dessen Umrandung über und über mit romantischen Sprüchen auf dem Einwickelpapier von Schokolade, die Steven ihm immer schenkte, gepflastert war.   
Rasch wandte er sich ab.   
Vielleicht etwas zu rasch, denn im nächsten Moment erfasste ihn ein kräftiger Schwindel. Mehrere Sekunden lang glaubte er zu Boden gehen zu müssen, doch dann war alles wieder vorbei und ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzudrehen verließ Phillip das Haus.   
Er sprang in eines der beiden Cabrios, warf den Motor an und trat aufs Gas.   
  
+++   
  
Als Steven feststellte, dass sein Partner nicht mehr auf dem Sofa saß und in den Hof gerannt kam, sah er lediglich noch die Staubwolke hinter dem davonrasenden Wagen.   
Was hatte er getan?!   
  
Mit plötzlicher Heftigkeit fluteten Erinnerungsfetzen in seinen Kopf, bis er die Welt um sich herum nicht mehr wahrnahm.   
  
>Mein Name ist Phillip Morris.<   
Wie konnte ein Mensch nur ein so hinreißendes Lachen haben?   
Ein schüchterner Blick, ein unsicheres Lächeln, mehr bedurfte es gar nicht und Steven Russell war gefangen - endgültig und unwiderruflich.   
  
>Ich wünschte, du wärst hier. In Liebe, Phillip.<   
Wer hätte daraufhin nicht jedweden ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Hebel in Gang gesetzt um dem nachzukommen?   
  
>Komm schon Steven, ich will tanzen<   
Als wenn irgendjemand längerfristig dazu hätte "nein" sagen können.   
  
>STEVEN! Ich liebe dich!<   
  
Mit einem Schlag landete der Dunkelhaarige wieder in der Gegenwart. Seine Wangen waren feucht.   
Was hatte er getan?!   
Er hatte sich doch geschworen, dass es dem Anderen niemals wieder an irgendetwas fehlen sollte, dass er immer für sein Glück sorgen wollte und jetzt hatte er alles zerstört.   
  
Wieso war er nicht in der Lage gewesen Phillip die Wahrheit zu sagen?   
Wieso hatte er sich immer weiter in sein Netz an Lügen verstrickt?   
Und wieso zum Teufel hatte er nicht aufgehört, als es noch ging?!   
  
Er musste ihn finden, sich entschuldigen und hoffen, dass noch nicht alles vorbei war... aber zu allererst musste er hier verschwinden bevor die Cops eintreffen und ihn verhaften konnten.   
  
Schnell lief Steven zurück ins Haus und dabei blieben seine Augen – der Eile zu trotz - am mit Schokoladenpapier gepflasterten Flurspiegel hängen.   
Phillip hatte die Zettelchen dort angebracht, nachdem am Kühlschrank nicht mehr genügend Platz gewesen war.   
In erneute Erinnerungen vertieft, verharrte er im Türrahmen und als das Aufheulen von Polizeisirenen ihn aus seiner Starre riss, war es bereits zu spät.   
  
+++   
  
Sein Kopf dröhnte inzwischen vor Schmerzen und auch das Durstgefühl wurde immer schlimmer.   
Vielleicht sollte er irgendwo anhalten und eine Flasche Wasser kaufen...   
Nein. Er musste weiter, weg, weg von Steven und seinen Lügen, weg von diesem Leben, das offensichtlich nichts weiter als eine einzige, große Lüge gewesen war.   
  
Ein lautes Hupen riss den Blonden aus seinen Gedanken. Rasch heftete er seine Augen wieder auf die Straße und riss erschrocken das Lenkrad herum.   
Nur um Haaresbreite gelang es ihm noch dem entgegen kommenden Auto auszuweichen, das in halsbrecherischem Tempo an ihm vorbei raste. Der Fahrer des Wagens brüllte ihn an und fuchtelte währenddessen unmissverständlich mit seinem Mittelfinger in der Luft herum.   
  
Vollkommen perplex starrte Phillip dem anderen Fahrzeug nach. Wie hatte das passieren können?   
Nur langsam begann sein Gehirn zu verarbeiten, was geschehen war und wie das Ganze noch hätte ausgehen können...   
Der Schmerz schwoll weiter an, bis er glaubte, sein Kopf würde gleich platzen. Er war unkonzentriert, nicht mehr in der Lage, den Wagen unter Kontrolle zu halten - der Beinaheunfall hatte es bewiesen – und er wusste es.   
  
>Ich sollte den Fuß vom Gas nehmen<   
Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan, denn ein plötzlicher Schwindelanfall veranlasste ihn dazu einen ungewollten Schlenker nach rechts zu vollführen.   
Das Auto verließ die Straße.   
Panisch versuchte der Blonde den Kopf frei zu bekommen, aber die Welt um ihn herum schien von waberndem Dunst erfüllt zu sein.   
Wie von Weitem hörte er einen Aufprall, dann wurde alles schwarz.   
  
+++   
  
"Steigen Sie in den Wagen, Sir, damit wir nicht unnötig Gewalt anwenden müssen"   
Die Stimme des Polizisten war streng und diszipliniert, aber nicht unfreundlich und Steven erkannte, dass es wohl wirklich besser war den Anweisungen des Beamten - zumindest für den Augenblick – Folge zu leisten.   
  
Ersaß allerdings kaum im Polizeiauto, als ein weiterer Beamter angelaufen kam, ein paar Worte mit seinem Kollegen wechselte und schließlich die Fahrzeugtür öffnete.   
Er hielt ihm ein kleines Päckchen vors Gesicht und fragte: "Brauchen Sie noch etwas zu trinken? Die Fahrt ist lang"   
Irritiert und nicht sicher ob der Polizist ihn gerade verarschen wollte, schüttelte der Dunkelhaarige den Kopf und nahm das Päckchen entgegen.   
  
Die Autotür schlug wieder zu.   
  
Nun doch ein wenig neugierig nahm Steven den Gegenstand in seinen Händen genauer in Augenschein:   
kleine Fläschchen, Ampullen, eine Spritze... Phillips Diabetes-Kit!   
  
Mit einem Mal begann er sich Sorgen zu machen, wirkliche Sorgen.   
Er wusste, dass der Blonde seine Krankheit gut im Griff hatte, aber er wusste auch, dass er dafür ab und an eine Insulin-Injektion benötigte... und das war im Augenblick nicht möglich, lag die Spritze doch hier auf seinem Schoß.   
Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Innern aus.   
  
Heftig begann er an die Fensterscheibe zu klopfen, bis einer der beiden Beamten die Tür ein weiteres Mal öffnete.   
"Was ist? Brauchen Sie doch etwas zu trinken?", hakte der Mann mit einer Spur Ungeduld in der Stimme nach.   
"Das ist nicht meins, ich bin nicht krank!"   
  
Augenblicklich schwang die Stimmung um und der Blick des Polizisten verriet nun eine Mischung aus Misstrauen und Interesse.   
Der Dunkelhaarige ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und fuhr fort: "Es gehört meinem Partner, Phillip Morris, er ist Diabetiker und er braucht seine Injektion. Sie müssen ihn finden. Er ist mit dem Auto unterwegs, ich kann Ihnen das Kennzeichen sagen"   
  
+++   
  
Ein wenig unschlüssig legte der Beamte den Kopf schief und überlegte. Der Mann vor ihm war ein professioneller Lügner und Betrüger. Es konnte alles eine weitere Lügengeschichte sein...   
Aber es konnte auch sein, dass anderswo gerade ein Mann feststellte, dass er sein Notfallmedikament nicht bei sich hatte...   
  
Letzten Endes ließ er sich besagtes Kennzeichen geben und fragte seinen erfahreneren Kollegen um Rat, der winkte jedoch nur ab und deutete ihm endlich in den Wagen zu steigen.   
  
Schließlich fuhren sie los, doch der Mann auf dem Rücksitz schien wirklich ein Naturtalent darin zu sein, anderen Menschen auf die Nerven zu gehen. Es waren kaum zehn Minuten vergangen und doch wünschten sich beide Polizisten bereits, die Fahrt würde ein baldiges Ende nehmen. Warum konnte der Typ auch nicht einfach mal seine verdammte Klappe halten?!   
  
Weitere – den Beamten schier unendlich vorkommende - zehn Minuten verstrichen, als der Beifahrer plötzlich eine Menschenansammlung am Straßenrand kurz vor ihnen bemerkte. Er machte seinen Kollegen darauf aufmerksam und dieser verlangsamte ihre Fahrt um bessere Sicht zu ermöglichen.   
Im Näherkommen fiel ihnen dann auch der Krankenwagen auf, dessen Türen gerade geschlossen wurden.   
Der Fahrer des Polizeiautos zuckte mit den Schultern - >mal wieder ein Verkehrsunfall< \- und wollte wieder beschleunigen, als sein Nebenmann ihn heftig anstieß und auf den verbeulten Wagen deutete – oder besser gesagt auf dessen Nummernschild.   
  
+++   
  
Unruhig blickte Steven aus dem Fenster. Er war noch immer sauer, dass die beiden Polizisten sein Anliegen nicht ernst genommen hatten, sauer und besorgt.   
  
Plötzlich merkte er, wie ihr Fahrzeug sich verlangsamte und als er nach dem Grund dafür Ausschau hielt, sah er Anzeichen eines Unfalls am Straßenrand.   
Vor ihnen bog ein Krankenwagen auf die Straße ein und aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie der Beifahrer mit ausgestreckter Hand nach draußen deutete. Unwillkürlich folgte sein Blick der Geste und blieb an dem hängen, was offensichtlich das Unfallfahrzeug war.   
... Und das Auto kam ihm erschreckend bekannt vor.   
Er brauchte kein zweites Mal hin zu sehen um sichergehen zu können, dass es der Wagen war, in dem Phillip weg gefahren war...   
  
Wie betäubt starrte er auf das zerbeulte Cabrio, während die Sirene eines davon rasenden Krankenwagens in seinen Ohren hallte. Ohne es zu bemerken schlossen sich seine Finger fester um das Diabetes-Kit auf seinen Knien.   
Die restliche Fahrt über gab er keinen einzigen Ton mehr von sich.


End file.
